Breakfast at Jareth's
by Caillean
Summary: Being the first...
1. The Right Words

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Amazing Adventures of the Muse and the Mystic  
  
Episode One: Breakfast at Jareth's  
  
By the Muse and the Mystic  
  
Email the Muse at: uwmladybug@yahoo.com  
  
Email the Mystic at: Caillean@cox.net  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: The Right Words, or None at All  
  
"No way."  
  
Caillean stood on tiptoe to look over the wall. "That can't be him."  
  
Calliope grinned. "Want to bet?" She looked around the park for any other people. Nope. No one but the man on the blanket was around. Before Caillean could stop her, she yelled out "Hey, Jareth!"  
  
The man with the blonde hair on the blanket didn't stir. Caillean smirked. "Looks like you were wrong."  
  
"I am not!" The blonde stomped her foot and pouted. "He's just being quiet." She stood up and walked around the low wall, heading straight towards the man.  
  
"He's not Jareth." The girl with the auburn hair hissed as she followed. "Although I'll agree that the hair looks similar, but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Caillean, you're no fun. He's probably out there, just waiting to pounce on someone."  
  
"It's six in the morning and no one is out here. You know Jareth, he'll want to make an appearance." Caillean stopped and shook her head. "He could be some psycho."  
  
"You know some martial arts, right?" The blonde continued walking towards him.  
  
"I know Tae Bo for heaven's sake!"  
  
"Good enough."  
  
They were almost upon him now. Calliope picked up her stride, "Excuse me!"  
  
He turned around, and they both stopped in their tracks. This was not Jareth. At all. But was he gorgeous!  
  
Caillean stammered. "I ah... I mean, we... ah..." God, she felt stupid all of a sudden. He had the most amazing dark green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Calliope intervened. "I'm sorry, we mistook you for someone else."  
  
He grinned. Caillean nearly swooned. "That's okay, it happens. As long as you don't say I look like David Bowie."  
  
Caillean opened her mouth to speak, but Calliope stepped on her toe. "Oh no, we didn't think you looked like him. Just a ah... friend of ours. Excuse us."  
  
With that said, Calliope pulled the mute woman away and out of the park. Neither one looked back to see the man on the blanket watching them as they walked away.  
  
Neither girl noticed him smile.  
  
Then disappear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope waved her hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
"Hm . . . what?" The redhead blinked her eyes and focused on the face of the girl standing next to her. "I'm sorry, Calliope, what were you saying?"  
  
Calliope rolled her eyes. "I was saying you needed to come back down from whatever planet you were orbiting and join us back here on earth. What's with you, anyway? You've turned space-case on me. Is something wrong?  
  
"No, well . . . no." Caillean sighed. Forcing a smile, she shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Just a little tired."  
  
The blonde girl shot her friend a sideways look. "Funny, you didn't seem tired before. As I recall, you were the one who dragged me out of bed at 5:30 this morning to go jogging. You certainly didn't seem tired then!" When the redhead still didn't reply, Calliope stepped in front of her. "Come on, 'fess up. What's really wrong?"  
  
"I told you, nothing is wrong. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. My treat." Caillean started to walk around the blonde.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Calliope grabbed her arm, laughing. "I refuse to be swayed by food! No, you've been acting funny ever since we saw that Jareth look-alike this morning..." She trailed off as her violet eyes lit up with an evil glee.  
  
"Ooo! Caillean's got a crush!"  
  
"I do not!" Caillean retorted as her friend danced around her making loud kissing noises. "Cut it out, Calliope!"  
  
The blonde just laughed. "Caillean and Mystery Guy sitting in a tree, K-I-S- S-I-N-G..." she taunted in a singsong voice. She stopped, suddenly, with an exaggerated look of worry on her face. "Oh, dear. Caillean, whatever is poor Jareth going to say when he finds out you've found someone to replace him?"  
  
"He's not going to say anything. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, Jareth and I are *not* a couple." Caillean retorted.  
  
Calliope just snorted. "Methinks thou doth protest too much. What is it they say about denial?"  
  
The gray-eyed girl jabbed an elbow at her friend. "I do not protest too much!" she said, nimbly darting around Calliope before the blonde could stop her. "And the Nile is a river in Egypt."  
  
The blonde groaned. "Ok, smarty-pants, let's just see what Jareth has to say about all this."  
  
Caillean froze in her tracks. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Calliope laughed. "Oh wouldn't I? I wish..."  
  
"Calliope!"  
  
The blonde stopped. "Fine, I'll behave."  
  
Caillean sighed. "Thank you. Now can we please go get some breakfast?"  
  
Calliope rolled her eyes. "Spoilsport."  
  
Identical gleams flashed in gray and violet eyes as the both girls, desperate to have the last word, shouted as one, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
There was an instant of silence as the two girls stared, wide-eyed at each other.  
  
And promptly collapsed laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Well, you phrased that rather eloquently." Jareth smiled sweetly at Calliope, but his eyes were blazing fury.  
  
"How were we supposed to know it would work?" Caillean grumbled. "I thought you changed the words."  
  
Jareth nearly growled at her. "My crystal ball expired, and I had to change the words again."  
  
"So you changed them back?"  
  
"Ally ally oxen free was taken." He snapped.  
  
Calliope burst out laughing. "You used that phrase? No wonder no one got here. What next, 'mother may I'?"  
  
"Don't you start." He frowned for a moment and recovered his composure. "Okay, you both have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth or..." He stopped, glancing from blonde to red and back.  
  
The two women stood quietly, watching Jareth with interest.  
  
"Or?" Calliope prompted.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Caillean turned to her friend. "He doesn't know what to do with us."  
  
"Oh, this is rich!"  
  
A few moments later, Jareth appeared, flipping through a book simply titled 'The Rules.'  
  
"Baby brother, sister, sibling.... Damn. There isn't anything in here." He grumbled.  
  
Caillean and Calliope exchanged a look.  
  
"Aha!" Jareth stopped on one page. "This looks right." He read in silence for a moment, then looked up with a decidedly wicked grin on his face.  
  
"You both have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth. The first to finish will be sent home, and the second will stay with me, forever."  
  
Both women gasped. "You've got to be kidding!" Caillean sputtered.  
  
Jareth shook his head. "See for yourself." He showed them the passage. Pale, they read the ancient words. He closed the book and smirked.  
  
"Looks like you should have thought before you spoke, again."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
"What in Hades are we going to do?" Calliope frowned.  
  
Caillean just shook her head and smiled. "It's not that bad."  
  
"It isn't?" Violet eyes narrowed dangerously, wondering if Caillean was feeling okay.  
  
"Hear me out."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"It's pretty simple actually. He says whoever's first gets to go home."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So if we both finish it first..."  
  
"Ah. I see." Calliope smiled. "I suppose we should stick together then."  
  
Caillean nodded, then frowned, turning to the labyrinth passageways. "Do you remember how to get through here?"  
  
"Do I remember? Of course I remember. It's this way, " she pointed to the right. "I think."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Well, you don't remember."  
  
"No, I don't. But Jareth never started me from the beginning. Once we get to the hedge maze, we're good."  
  
"Let's get started then."  
  
The two women started off.... to the left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know, this is the last time I visit you for breakfast."  
  
Caillean smiled. "Hey, Olympus doesn't have a fraction of the selection for breakfast as earth has."  
  
"That's me, a glutton for a bagel." She looked over at her friend and smiled. "Next time you have a craving for Ambrosia, let me know."  
  
"Oh hell, the only Ambrosia I have a craving for involves marshmallows."  
  
They walked around another corner as small vines began to invade the path.  
  
"Hey, this looks familiar." Calliope pointed to a vine-covered corridor. "I think this leads to Alph and Ralph."  
  
"I don't know, I seem to remember something about this..." She tried to remember why the corridor gave her the creeps. "I don't think..."  
  
But it was too late, the minute she remembered was the minute Calliope stepped on the block.  
  
And the ground opened up, swallowing her into an oubliette.  
  
"Calliope!" Caillean screamed and ran down the corridor. "Damn."  
  
She stomped on the block, hoping it would open, but knowing it wouldn't.  
  
"Do you need some help there?"  
  
Caillean swung around and came face to face with the man from the park.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth groaned as he watched Calliope go sliding down the chute into the Oubliette. This was not good. At the rate things were going, he would be stuck with that dratted muse for eternity. With a flick of his wrist, the crystal disappeared and the goblin king collapsed in his throne. "What idiot said forever wasn't very long?"  
  
"I believe, dear brother, that idiot was you."  
  
Jareth didn't bother to look up. "Stephan, don't you ever knock? And that was a rhetorical question."  
  
The king of the Fey merely smiled. "So what has you in such a snit? Another bratty sibling wished away?"  
  
Jareth snorted. "Worse. Caillean and her muse friend wished each other away. At the same time. And you know what that means."  
  
Stephan burst out laughing. "Sounds like you're due for some company after all." When his brother still didn't smile, Stephan sighed. "Oh come now, Jareth, it really can't be that bad. They probably don't want to spend an eternity in the Labyrinth any more than you want them to, so they'll just stick together and solve the Labyrinth at the same time. So, you've nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yes, but there's one small problem."  
  
Stephan raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"The muse just fell in an Oubliette."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope screamed as she slid down the dark tunnel. "Wait a minute! Where are the Helping Hands? It's not fair!!" She paused. "I don't believe I just said that."  
  
The muse hit the ground with a dull thud and looked up just in time to see the trapdoor swing shut, leaving her in pitch black darkness. "Oh dear."  
  
Fighting back claustrophobia, Calliope started to stand up and promptly hit her head on the ceiling. "Ouch!" she cried, holding her head. "Wait a minute, this is a good thing. If I can reach the ceiling, I can reach the trapdoor!" Cheered, Calliope began to carefully feel around the rock above her head.  
  
There was no trapdoor.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Ok, girl, think. There's got to be another way out of this hole. Ok, we'll just feel around the walls and see if there's a hole or one of those nifty fake doors..." But this, too, proved fruitless. The walls were solid rock: no cracks, no holes, no doors.  
  
Calliope felt panic bubbling up again.  
  
"All right, I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm not going to panic. Nope, no panic, nothing to panic about here. Absolutely nothing. I'm only trapped in a hole in a rock with no doors and no light and no way out. Nope, not a thing to panic about. I'm fine, really. It's not so bad. It's only a tiny little, pitch black hole in the ground and I'm trapped in it, possibly for eternity, but hey, what's eternity to someone who'll never die. Ok, deep breath, deep breath. Gotta calm down."  
  
Calliope paused and took a long breath and let it out.  
  
"See, I'm fine. Just peachy." As if to prove her point, Calliope took another deep breath.  
  
And started screaming.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. And Then There Was One

Chapter Two: ...And Then There Was One  
  
Caillean took an involuntary step back as gray eyes met green and tripped over an uneven stone. Strong arms caught her as she fell and gently placed her back on her feet. "Thank you." she managed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Anytime." the man said, releasing her and taking a step back. Caillean choked back a sigh of disappointment as he moved away. Looking down, she tried to compose herself.  
  
He was more handsome than she had first thought. Blonde-haired with the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen, he seemed to draw her in. An angular jaw reminded her fleetingly of some of the fey she had met in the past, but a bit reminded her of Jareth as well.  
  
"Now then," the stranger said, regarding her quizzically, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Caillean looked up at him. "Well, you see..." As she met his dark green eyes, the answer died on her lips. Her thoughts disappeared, ensconced within the deep green of his eyes.  
  
She blinked. "Problem?"  
  
"You were yelling for someone named Calliope," the man gently prompted.  
  
"Calliope who?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I misheard you." He smiled and walked a bit closer. "What are you doing in this barren labyrinth? It certainly is no place for a woman such as yourself." Caillean held her breath as he stopped just inches away from her face.  
  
"I...I..." She frowned, unable to break his gaze. "I forget."  
  
"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten your name, as we must be introduced."  
  
She replied, trancelike. "My name is Caillean."  
  
"Ah, such a lovely name." He reached out and took a lock of her auburn hair in his fingers, twirling it as he spoke. "A name with two meanings as well. Do you know what those meanings are, Caillean?"  
  
"No, I don't." She was beginning to feel drowsy as his voice continued.  
  
"It has two meanings. The first is 'ordained'; but the second one means 'damned'. Not a very nice meaning, is it?" His eyes seemed to grow darker. "Now, the question is, which one is the true meaning for you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who the devil is that?" Jareth snapped.  
  
Stephan, surprised by his brother's abrupt change in tone, walked quickly over to the crystal, where a picture of Caillean and a fair-haired man stood close enough to touch.  
  
"I can't see his face." Stephan frowned. "But look at that aura."  
  
Jareth nodded silently, watching the hazy black aura swirl around both the man and Caillean. She was in danger, but she didn't seem to notice. He turned and looked at his brother.  
  
"Go find out who he is. I can't interfere in their passage through the labyrinth, but you've done it enough times not to get in trouble."  
  
Stephan nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Jareth sighed and looked back at the crystal. Whoever he was, if he hurt her, there would be hell to pay. He watched as the man brushed his fingers along the side of Caillean's face. Cringing, he saw her lean into the caress, an expression of bliss on her face.  
  
Yes, there would be hell to pay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Which one?" Caillean frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes." He reached out an elegant hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek. She felt as if a thousand butterflies were flying through her body at his touch. It was intoxicating.  
  
"Yes," He continued, "are you ordained for great things, or damned for all eternity?"  
  
She looked into his deep green eyes and whispered. "I hope the former is true."  
  
"Yes." With that one word he began to lean towards her, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly her mind began to muddle with thoughts of Calliope, Jareth, the labyrinth, and the man in front of her... Good lord, he was going to kiss her... with a sigh she parted her lips.  
  
Then her eyes flew open once more as a piercing - and familiar - scream broke the silence.  
  
"Calliope." She turned around to see where the sound had come from. "God, I'm an idiot, I have to help her, I'm sorry, I..." She turned back around to ask for her mysterious hero's forgiveness.  
  
He was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stephan heard the scream just as he watched the man disappear. Caillean seemed to be safe for the moment, but it seemed as if someone else needed his help more desperately.  
  
Besides, Jareth said that he wasn't bound by the rules...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Caillean, I am going to kill you!" Calliope screamed into the darkness. Yes, planning her friend's demise certainly got her mind off of the cold, dark space she was in. She screamed a little louder.  
  
"Help!"  
  
A flash of light nearly blinded her. "What the...."  
  
Squinting, she made out the shape of a man before her. A small glow emanated from his form, and within a few seconds, it lit up the whole room.  
  
He was extremely handsome, with dark hair and green eyes. Not to mention the decidedly wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
"Now," He asked rather casually, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"What am I doing in here?" She sputtered. "What am I DOING in here? I'm having a tea party. What does it LOOK like I'm doing in here? I'm trapped, obviously, for Zeus only knows how long, in this miserable excuse for an Oubliette because the Helping Hands decided to take the day off and the trapdoor disappeared and -"  
  
Calliope broke off with a hitching breath and slowly sank to the floor. "I'm sorry," she said, head cradled in hands. "I just really don't do well with small spaces." Taking a deep breath, she attempted to compose herself. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Calliope, the Labyrinth Muse." She held out a hand.  
  
"Enchanted." Stephan said, taking the hand and raising it to his lips. "And I am Stephan, King of the Fey."  
  
Frowning, she regarded her companion closely. "You remind me of someone. I can't quite put my finger on it ... perhaps it's the nose ..."  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
Calliope snapped her fingers. "That's it! You know Jareth?"  
  
Stephan laughed. "You could say that. He's my brother."  
  
It was Calliope's turn to laugh. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Stephan smiled, raising an eyebrow. "He's really not all bad, you know. He just takes some getting used to." He shrugged his shoulders at the muse's skeptical look. "Anyhow, what do you say we get out of this hole?"  
  
Calliope grinned. "I'd say that sounds like an excellent idea, your highness."  
  
"You can drop the 'highness' bit. Makes me feel old." Stephan grimaced. "Call me Stephan."  
  
"Ok." A moment of silence fell between the two, uncomfortable, Calliope coughed.  
  
"Well then, Stephan, let's blow this joint!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Open up! Open UP!!!" Caillean pounded ineffectively on the stone her friend had tumbled through only moments before. "Dammit, OPEN UP!!!" Brushing her hair out of her face, the redhead sat back, dejectedly. So much for the "Hey, let's solve the Labyrinth together" theory.  
  
"Think, Caillean, think! There has to be some way to open this stupid thing!" She pounded some more. "Ok, this is not working. I need another idea."  
  
She smiled. "Or at least someone to complain to."  
  
"JARETH!!"  
  
"Really Caillean, you should know better." Jareth smiled as the young woman jumped and turned to face him. "You know I cannot interfere with those who traverse my Labyrinth."  
  
"Please, Jareth, you don't really want to be stuck with either of us for eternity, do you?" Caillean smiled her most charming smile. "No, of course not. So why don't you be a dear and get Calliope out of the Oubliette?"  
  
Jareth frowned. "That is true, I don't, but the Rules are the Rules. I can't interfere."  
  
"No, but there's nothing stopping me from interfering!"  
  
Jareth and Caillean looked up in time to see a bright flash of light as Stephan and Calliope appeared on the stone walk in front of them.  
  
It was only then that Calliope realized Stephan still hadn't released her hand. She tried to pull it away as gently as possible, but for some reason he wouldn't let go. She felt a blush creep up her neck.  
  
Jareth noticed the hands as well, and raised one severely arched eyebrow. "So, was the climb up very treacherous, Stephan?"  
  
Stephan, following the gaze of his brother, colored and released Calliope's hand. "Ahem, so, it seems the two of you can finish the labyrinth together now, Caillean."  
  
Caillean looked at Stephan for a moment with a gaze eerily similar to his brother's, and then transferred it to Calliope.  
  
"Are you ready to finish this thing, Calliope? I'm starting to get hungry, and there's no way I'm going to eat one of the peaches that grow around here."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you are when you don't eat."  
  
"Grouchy?" Stephan asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Calliope smiled up at the Fey King.  
  
"Then you two should come and have a nice breakfast with us once you solve the labyrinth."  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
"Ahem." Jareth cleared his throat and walked back over to Caillean. "Now, would you like to explain this gentleman you were with in the labyrinth earlier?"  
  
Caillean shrugged. "I don't know who he is. He just showed up and asked me if I needed any help."  
  
"Little good that did." Calliope mumbled.  
  
"Doesn't look like you did too bad by yourself." Caillean hissed at her friend.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Yeah, right, of that fop?"  
  
Calliope made a face at her behind Jareth's back. He didn't notice the bickering between the two women; instead, he was deep in thought about the stranger in the labyrinth.  
  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
  
"Hmm?" Caillean stopped sticking her tongue out at the blonde and turned back to the king. "What did you say?"  
  
"You are hopeless!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I asked you if he told you his name."  
  
"No." Caillean thought for a moment. "But he seemed to be Fey. I think."  
  
Jareth turned to Stephan. The dark haired man shrugged. "I didn't recognize him."  
  
"You're leaving something out, Caillean."  
  
She blushed. "I am not."  
  
"Yes, I think you are." Calliope added, noting the blush with a wicked gleam.  
  
"He seemed nice." Caillean allowed.  
  
"And?" Jareth prompted.  
  
"Well..." Caillean's voice trailed off as she looked over Jareth's shoulder. She smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
Jareth spun around to see the man in question leaning nonchalantly against a stone wall.  
  
"Hello Jareth."  
  
The Goblin King's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits of anger.  
  
"Hello, Thorne. I never hoped to see you again."  
  
"Yes, but here I am! I missed you so very much. You too Stephan." He smiled in the direction of the Fey King. Stephan did not return the gesture.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Thorne?"  
  
"Oh, just traveling a bit." He walked over to Caillean. "I'm so very sorry I had to leave earlier, I was called away on an urgent matter."  
  
Calliope watched her friend nearly melt as the man took her hand to his lips. Then, she watched as Jareth stormed forward.  
  
"Take your hands off her."  
  
"Touché, Jareth. Have you forgotten all courtly manners?" He turned back to Caillean. "My dear, I simply must discuss something with you." He placed his hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a blaze of blue fire.  
  
"No!" Jareth stopped. "Damn you, bring her back!"  
  
Thorne's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once. "All in good time, my friend. But first, the lady and I need to talk. Private matters, you understand." His laughter slowly faded into an ominous silence.  
  
Calliope stared at the spot her friend previously occupied with wide eyes. "Who in Zeus' name was that?"  
  
Stephan turned to the young woman with as sigh. "That my dear was the king of the realm of dark dreams and nightmares. More commonly known as the Daemon Lord."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Jareth growled. "Someone you don't want to meet. And someone who seems to have taken a liking to Caillean. Stupid woman."  
  
"What?" Calliope was so lost. "How is any of this her fault?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the phrase; 'Yet speak his true name...?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed. "Basically, he knows her name, she gave it to him. Now he holds power over her. At least for as long as she remains a part of the mortal realm."  
  
Stephan spoke up. "You can't mean that..."  
  
Jareth nodded and turned to Calliope. "I'm afraid that you are going to have to solve the labyrinth alone. The only way to save her is to let the magic claim her and bring her back to the Labyrinth."  
  
"But..." Calliope frowned in thought. "Can't she free herself?"  
  
Stephan snorted. "Only if she wants to. Trust me, he's persuasive."  
  
Calliope shook her head. "No, I'm not condemning her to an eternity of the labyrinth. I'm going to save her."  
  
"What?" Jareth walked up to her. "You absurd muse, do you have any idea how to get to her?"  
  
"No." Calliope sighed. "But I have a feeling Hades will."  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Stolen Kisses

Chapter Three: Stolen Kisses  
  
"Calliope, Calliope, dear child, what makes you think I would help you?"  
  
Calliope groaned. She had forgotten how difficult Hades could be when he wanted to. "Hades, please, my friend is in mortal danger and you're the only person I could think of who would know where to find this Thorne fellow."  
  
The god of the Underworld merely shook his head. "Dearest muse, if I help you, then this Thorne will most likely be upset at losing his prey. Now why would I want an irate immortal after me? These two are safe from him," He gestured at Jareth and Stephan disgustedly, "Because of the damned rules of the underground. I on the other hand, don't feel like pushing Thorne's buttons. I have enough worries as it is. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to run this place? Charon's been griping about wanting a raise and Cerberus...oh don't even get me started on that stupid dog."  
  
"Hades, you have to help us, you're our only hope." Calliope gave the dark god her best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Hades merely grunted. "Now don't you start that sad face with me. It doesn't work, I tell you. And why, pray tell, do I *have to* help you?"  
  
Calliope thought for a moment. "Because if you don't, I'll...I'll..." Suddenly, her eyes lit up with an evil glee. "I'll tell Persephone about your little girlfriends in the Elysian Fields!" She smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You wouldn't!" The lord of the Underworld looked at the grinning muse. "Yes, I suppose you would. All right, I'll tell you how to get to his realm, but that's it. After that, I wipe my hands of the matter and you're on your own. Right?"  
  
"Right!" Calliope threw her arms around Hades' neck and gave the god a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, thank you, Hades! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"  
  
"Yes, er, well, I always did have a soft spot for you and your sisters. Now then, here's how you get to Thorne's realm..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Caillean blinked at the sudden change of scenery. "Oh, my." She turned to face her companion. "Really, now, I can understand if you needed to talk to me in private, but wasn't that a little rude just disappearing like that?  
  
Thorne looked at her tenderly. "Dearest, you naiveté is charming. Couldn't you see what was going on?"  
  
Caillean looked at him, puzzled.  
  
He continued. "Caillean, I had to get you away from them before it was too late. Didn't you see the way that muse was carrying on?"  
  
"Calliope? What do you mean? She just fell in an Oubliette. I think she had the right to be a little out of sorts."  
  
Thorne gently stroked her cheek with one gloved hand. "Ah, sweet Caillean, to be young and innocent again." He sighed. "They're all against you, my love, the three of them. This was all a plot to have you trapped in the Labyrinth and at Jareth's beck and call for all eternity."  
  
Caillean shook her head. "No, that's not possible. Stephan doesn't have a vicious bone in his body and Jareth wouldn't want me around him for an eternity, I annoy him enough as it is. And Calliope, she's my friend. Why would she do something like that?"  
  
The Daemon Lord laughed. "The Fey can be a very persuasive people. You saw the way Stephan was doting on her. It's quite simple, really. She helps Jareth with his plan and gets her way with Stephan. Oh, come now, see for yourself. See how they are plotting and planning even as we speak." Thorne waved a hand and the air seemed to shimmer. As Caillean watched, an image started to form. As the picture cleared, her eyes widened.  
  
"I don't believe it, I simply don't believe it!" Caillean expression changed from one of disbelief to one of anger. "They won't get away with it. I'm going back there." She gasped as Thorne grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, you're staying here."  
  
"Let go, I have to go back and -" Caillean stopped short at the look in the Daemon Lord's eyes.  
  
"I *said* you'll be staying with me." The grip on her arm tightened as a new emotion pushed it's way into Caillean's mind.  
  
Fear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ok, we need to organize this rescue effort. Now, we'll need some sort of distraction so I can get Caillean away from him, so Jareth, I'll need a few of your crystals. All right, so we have our distraction, then I move in to grab Caille. Stephan, you'll watch my back. Jareth, you've got Thorne. We clear?"  
  
Blue and green eyes regarded her confusedly as the two brothers shook their heads. Stephan spoke first. "Just what exactly did you have in mind for the distraction?"  
  
Calliope grinned. "Three words: Fierys With Guns. Paintball guns. And not just ordinary paint, either. Enchanted paint Thorne won't be able to magic away. That's why I'll need Jareth's crystals. Any more questions?"  
  
Stephan grinned and shook his head. Calliope turned to the other man.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
The Goblin King looked at her like she'd sprouted a second head. "Calliope, just what do you hope to accomplish by getting Caillean away from him? He has absolute power over her. What do you think you can possibly do?"  
  
"Caillean's a sensible gal. With a little luck, there's still some small part of her that realizes this guy is bad news. I'm banking on the fact that I'll be able to reach that part and get her to see the light."  
  
"And what if you can't?" Jareth asked, looking at her pointedly.  
  
The muse smiled mischievously. "Adonis still owes me a favor."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Caillean looked up at the man with the dark green eyes. Now, there was steely determination and a look of power emanating from him. She felt a sliver of fear as she stared into his eyes. Immediately her thoughts began to cloud. But still, there was a tug at the back of her mind.  
  
A warning.  
  
Something wasn't right. Something didn't fit.  
  
Something about those eyes....  
  
Then, all was mist.  
  
He stared into her eyes a moment longer. Then, as quickly as he had grabbed her, he released his grip. Stepping back he smiled. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Caillean looked up at him. "We were about to have a nice discussion, without those pesky people to bother us."  
  
His smile grew.  
  
"Yes, indeed, we were."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stephan looked at the map in front of him. "I suppose this is his stronghold. We'll travel down through this valley to get there. Calliope, do you think you can get the Fierys ready in time?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" She pulled out a crystal. "I'll be right back."  
  
Jareth watched as the muse disappeared in a flash of light. "I don't think I like that she knows how to use those things."  
  
Stephan grinned. "It is a bit scary, isn't it?"  
  
Jareth's countenance sobered. "I don't like this. Caillean's head is full of romantic ideas, she'll never figure this guy out."  
  
"I think the muse was right though, Caillean is a smart woman, no matter how much you like to think otherwise."  
  
"Thorne, however, is persuasive."  
  
Jareth remembered the last time Thorne had entered his kingdom. Then, the Daemon Lord had sent a young temptress to take away his throne. If it weren't for his brother, the Goblin Kingdom would no longer be his.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Jareth." Stephan broke into his thoughts. "He may be striking at you once more. Hence the blonde hair." Then he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Then again, perhaps he just wants her."  
  
"Either way, we're about to find out."  
  
Jareth glanced back down at the map.  
  
"Now, are you sure you wish to travel through this valley?"  
  
"Yes, the mountains are too strenuous..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope looked at the ragtag bunch of ruffians before her. "All this just to get a damn bagel and cream cheese." She sighed and shook her head. "This is absolutely the last time I let Caillean talk me into going for a morning run with her." With another deep sigh, she turned her attention to the task at hand.  
  
"Oh dear." She muttered. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
Fierys of all shapes and sizes swarmed around her, laughing and tossing one another's hands around. She had been trying to get their attention for a while now, but all they were interested in was this strange game of badminton.  
  
"I need something to distract...aha!" She picked up one of the paint guns, loaded it, and pointed it at the nearest Fiery. A splash of bright green paint splattered on his chest. The game ceased as all eyes (whether in their sockets or not) turned to her.  
  
"Hey lady, whatcha wanna go and do that for?"  
  
Calliope lowered her gun and smiled.  
  
"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to propose a game even more fun than the one you've been playing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thorne walked over to the woman sitting beside him and held out his hand. "Come my dear, I wish for you to see my kingdom."  
  
Without a word, Caillean took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the chamber. Again, that nagging little voice in the back of her head cautioned her, and as she made her way down crystal hallways, it cried out "danger"!  
  
But danger from what, she wondered.  
  
A hawk cried overhead. Caillean looked up, startled to find that there was no ceiling in this hallway, merely the evening sky. The man beside her led her further down the corridor, pointing out rooms and small fountains, all of crystal.  
  
"And this is the library..."  
  
When Caillean looked into the room, she frowned. "But there are no books."  
  
"My love, we have no need for books here. All books are merely dreams written down, and we have access to everyone's dreams here."  
  
Caillean stopped, as a chill ran down her spine. "Then you read people's minds."  
  
"No, no." He looked down on her as if she were a child. "No my dear, I do not read people's minds, I read their dreams. Although with a person such as yourself, dreams float quite close to the surface of your mind, that you often dream even while awake. A rare breed indeed, and what brought me to you."  
  
He continued to walk on, but Caillean stood for a moment. He read people's dreams. He read her dreams... then how? But no, it wasn't possible, was it?  
  
The voice came forward once more. "Danger." It whispered.  
  
She seemed to be dreaming every time she looked into his eyes.  
  
His eyes...  
  
It felt as if she had been splashed with cold water. His eyes. That's how he was holding her.  
  
"Caillean?" He turned, a worried look on his face. Looking closer, she recognized the glow in his green eyes. It was positively evil.  
  
When she met his gaze, she felt the pull on her mind. This time, however, she resisted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope smiled. "All right, soldiers, any questions?" A hand flew through the air. The muse scanned the group for the owner. "Yes, you in the back."  
  
"Uhm, yeah, who we supposed to be aiming at again?"  
  
Calliope sighed. It was simply too easy. "You shoot at the man with the blond hair. Ok, we ready to move out?"  
  
Heads bounced into the air as the Fierys nodded. Calliope pulled out another crystal and the group disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth was pacing nervously. It was taking the muse too long. Something must have gone wrong.  
  
Lounging against a rock, Stephan eyed his brother. "Jareth, I do wish you'd stop pacing. You're making me tired."  
  
"Where is that muse?!" Jareth snapped. "We're wasting time. A madman is on the loose and we're waiting for Calliope to return from another of her flights of fancy!"  
  
"Are you sure Thorne is all you're worried about, Jareth?"  
  
The Goblin King's head snapped up. "Explain."  
  
Stephan sighed. "It just seems to me you're more concerned about Caillean than you care to let on. Tell the truth, Jareth. How do you really feel about the girl?"  
  
A bright flash of light stopped any answer the king might have given.  
  
"Labyrinth Muse and troops reporting for duty!" Calliope gave a mock salute.  
  
"Good." Jareth said, conjuring up a crystal. "Are we ready to proceed?"  
  
Stephan and Calliope exchanged a look. "Ready whenever you are." Stephan said, taking the paintball gun the muse handed to him.  
  
Jareth turned to Calliope. "And you?"  
  
She sighed. It was now or never. "I just need a second. You go ahead, I'll catch up."  
  
Jareth gave her a cursory nod and started down the path they had chosen. The Fierys eagerly followed, pausing only to retrieve the occasional lost body part.  
  
Stephan, however, didn't follow. "You're up to something," he said, giving the muse a searching look.  
  
Pulling out her last crystal, Calliope smiled. "It's his own fault, really. If Jareth was silly enough to give me crystals, he'll just have to face the consequences." With that, the muse murmured a few words and tossed the crystal in the air. It exploded, dusting the muse with a fine coating of glitter.  
  
Stephan looked at her quizzically. "What *are* you doing?"  
  
Calliope gave him a wicked smile. "Well, it hardly seemed fair for me to go into this completely unprotected. You and Jareth have your magic. Thorne isn't even allowed to touch you! What have I got? A bunch of furballs with paintball guns and the brains of a dustbunny."  
  
Waving a hand in the air, she grinned at the crystal that appeared at her fingertips. "Call it 'job insurance.'"  
  
Stephan grinned back. "I like the way you think. Now, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." On impulse, Calliope leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Stephan looked at her, surprised. "What was that for?"  
  
"Luck." she said airily, starting down the path Jareth had taken. She looked back to where the Fey King was still standing. "You coming?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes." Stephan barely missed tripping over his own feet as he moved to follow the grinning muse. "Luck." he mumbled, shaking his head. "Just for luck. Oh, dear..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Green eyes narrowed. His quarry wasn't supposed to be fighting back. "Caillean, what are you up to?" His voice was pitched dangerously low.  
  
Swallowing her fear, Caillean tried to look dazed. "Up to? Darling, whatever are you talking about?"  
  
He stepped closer. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"Really, now, I think you're the one being paranoid now." She smiled sweetly. "Why don't we continue the tour? I'd love to see the rest of your castle."  
  
Hands closed on her upper arms. "Don't play with me, child. You'll lose."  
  
Caillean tried to squelch her fear. Taking a deep breath, she played her final card. "I'm not playing." Licking her lips, she gently pressed them to his.  
  
Surprise soon gave way to something much darker as the Daemon Lord drew her closer and deepened the kiss. Caillean relaxed slightly, confident her ploy was working.  
  
And that was when she felt it.  
  
That feather-light brush in her head. The gentle touch of another mind reading hers. She jerked back, but the damage was done. Even as she started to pull away, Thorne was tightening his grip.  
  
Black swirled in his green eyes as he glared at her. "Little girl, did you really think I'd fall for that? You force me to take drastic measures. Such a pity." He laughed evilly.  
  
Caillean struggled in vain. "Let go!" But the grip on her arms never wavered.  
  
Thorne smiled. "Oh please, what do you think you can do? No one even knows where we are. Who's going to rescue you?"  
  
*Splat* Thorne and Caillean both looked at the dripping green stain on his shirt.  
  
"That would be me!"  
  
Both hunter and prey looked in disbelief at the muse floating several feet above their heads.  
  
"Calliope?!" Caillean couldn't believe her eyes. "What...? How...?"  
  
"Never mind that! On my mark, boys!" Calliope waved a hand in the air. "Now!"  
  
There was a bright flash of light and a moment of silence.  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. Oracle

Chapter Four: Oracle  
  
Paint guns exploded, sending balls of super-stick paint towards Thorne. One shot hit him squarely in the head, spraying purple paint into his face. With a cry, he let go of Caillean to wipe it out of his eyes.   
  
Caillean jumped back as soon as Thorne released his grip on her. Quickly running up to Calliope, she watched as the young muse pointed her weapon at the Daemon Lord once more.   
  
Thorne growled low in his throat, and made to jump at Calliope when another paint ball splattered on his arm. He turned angrily to see a laughing Fiery or two pointing a gun at him. A brief flash of light, and Jareth appeared on the scene. Silence descended, and Caillean inched back a few more feet behind Calliope.   
  
She watched as the Fierys glanced back and forth between Jareth and Thorne. With a shrug, they opened fire at both. Jareth, being a closer target, took much of the paint himself.   
  
"Not me, damn you!" Jareth shouted, attempting to dodge the balls flying towards him and failing. "Shoot at him! Him!"  
  
Caillean looked up at her friend. It seemed she was trying to hold back laughter. She raised an eyebrow. "Calliope?"  
  
The Muse giggled. "I told them to shoot at the man with the blonde hair!"  
  
"Calliope!" Stephan called from across the room. "Look out!"  
  
Thorne had taken advantage of the confusion and jumped at Calliope. She disappeared in a ball of light and reappeared across the room.   
  
"Care to try that again sir?"  
  
"No need." He snarled, and lunged at Caillean.   
  
She turned to run, but he reached out and grabbed her once more. "I don't think that was a very good idea my dear." His smile was deadly. "Why don't you tell these children to take their game elsewhere?" She kept her head down and eyes closed as his gaze bored into her.   
  
He swung her around and shook her. "Look at me, damn you!"  
  
Caillean closed her eyes tightly, determined not to look at him. Then, she felt that feather light touch on her mind once again, growing with each moment. What was he doing, she thought that she had to actually look into his eyes for him to have control! She fought as hard as she could to block him out, but he persisted. There was no stopping him!   
  
*~* Not after that kiss, my dear...that sealed the bargain between us. *~*   
  
His mocking voice seemed to fill her head, pushing out all other thoughts and images. Bargain? What bargain? Damn him...she was only trying to get away!  
  
*~* It doesn't matter. For one brief moment, it was a true kiss. But of course I shall forgive you. Your dreams are beautiful... and soon they will be real. For us both...my love...my queen.*~*  
  
Blackness surrounded her, as she slowly forgot all but his voice...   
  
...Such a beautiful voice...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth -sick of the Fierys shooting at him- threw a crystal in their direction, causing them to disappear. He then shouted at Throne. "Let her go!"  
  
Thorne turned, relaxing his grip on the woman. "Why, Jareth? She's mine now. She may only leave if she chooses to herself. And without sounding like a braggart, she is perfectly happy to stay with me here."  
  
"Whatever Thorne," Calliope snorted. "She certainly doesn't look willing."  
  
Thorne didn't look at Calliope, instead, he continued to stare at Jareth, and then he smiled.   
  
"Oh, but Jareth, you of all people must understand that she is mine. And will be forever." He placed his arm around Caillean, then slowly turned her around so she faced the group assembled before them.  
  
Her eyes were closed, a calm expression on her face as she leaned into his arm.  
  
"Now my dear, you can open your eyes now. We have guests."  
  
A collective gasp could be heard as she slowly opened her eyes. They were a deep black blue, the color of the midnight sky.  
  
"Hello." She said softly, glancing at each person in turn. "Welcome to our home."  
  
Jareth, who had been walking towards the pair stopped cold. He stood, frozen, as her gaze turned to him. She smiled sweetly. "Good sir, your coat is stained. We shall have to take care of it for you."  
  
"Caillean?" He asked quietly. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Stephan stepped forward. "Caillean! He's got you under a spell!"  
  
She looked at both men quizzically. "A spell?" She laughed, a crystal trill unlike the normal throaty laugh of the woman they knew. "What a silly thing to say, sir. Are you a jester then?"   
  
Calliope smiled. "Sometimes we think he is." She stepped forward. "Come now Caillean, you must remember me!"  
  
A blank stare met hers. "No. Should I?"  
  
Calliope jumped back. "No." She whispered. "No."  
  
Thorne smiled. "See. She wishes to stay. And I, for one, would never go against the wishes of the woman I love." He gave a laugh and took her hand. "Come now, my dear, we have things to do." He turned and fixed Jareth and Stephan with a smile. "You will join us, of course?"  
  
Caillean smiled once more. "Yes, please do. I'll have the cook prepare a nice dinner and fix that jacket of yours." She turned and began to walk away with Thorne.  
  
Calliope began to follow them, when Jareth held her back. "Wait."  
  
She turned to him. "What are we supposed to do now? She doesn't recognize us!"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not giving up. Stephan and I will try all we can here. Thorne cannot harm us; there are laws that govern even him. You however, are only safe because of my crystals. Go. Go to Olympus and bring back a mirror that will show people their true selves. If it doesn't work on Thorne, it might work on Caillean."  
  
"And hurry," Stephan added. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."  
  
Calliope sighed and took a crystal out. "I'll be back soon."  
  
As she disappeared in a burst of light Stephan looked at his brother. "It isn't her, Jareth, you know that."  
  
Jareth stood silent for a moment. "Stephan, there was no way he could take complete control of her like that, unless she let him."  
  
"She would never do that!" Stephan growled.  
  
"Wouldn't she?"  
  
Jareth shrugged and followed after the couple in silence. Stephan stood for a moment and watched his brother with a frown on his face.   
  
If she had allowed Thorne to take her mind willingly, what were they doing here?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mnemosyne looked up in surprise at the poof of glitter. "Calliope?"  
  
"Mother, you've got to help me! Where's Adonis?"  
  
The goddess looked searchingly at her daughter. "Calliope, what are you talking about? How did you get here?"  
  
Calliope cut her off. "No time for that now, mom. I'll explain later, I promise, but for now, I *have to* find Adonis! Whose turn is it to have him now?"  
  
"Well, it's his turn to choose, so I'd imagine he's with Aprhodite..." Mnemosyne trailed off as her eldest daughter disappeared in another puff of glitter. "Nice seeing you too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Adonis, you great clod, wake up!!" Calliope batted the young man on the head. Adonis merely grunted and rolled over onto his side. Eyes narrowed to slits, the muse sighed. "All right, you asked for it."   
  
Conjuring a crystal, she threw it at Adonis' head. Upon contact, the orb exploded, dousing the sleeping youth with ice water.  
  
Adonis awoke with a yelp. "Great blue Hades, what was that?!" When he spotted the grinning muse, his look of surprise changed to one of glee. "Calliope! Light of my life, what brings you here?"  
  
Calliope waved a hand in the air. "No time for small talk, I need a favor."  
  
"Darling muse, thy wish is my command. You have merely to speak, and I shall hasten to obey." Running a hand through his now-dripping hair, Adonis tried to look courtly.  
  
Calliope struggled to hold in her laughter. "You've been chasing after that young princess again, haven't you?"  
  
Adonis broke into a grin. "Gee, how'd you guess?"  
  
"Hm, I still say you'd do better applying for a position as court jester." Calliope brushed a lock of hair back from his face as he placed a hand over his heart and staggered backwards, pretending to be wounded.  
  
"My lady, you cut me to the quick! Seriously, now, what is it you need?"  
  
Calliope smiled. "Well, oh how should I put this... I have a friend I need you to seduce."  
  
The attractive young man grinned. "Now you're talking! Is she cute?"  
  
The muse rolled her eyes. "Would it matter? You'll chase after anything." Calliope held up a hand to stop his protest. "Never mind. We don't have much time, and I still have one more stop to make. Let's go." The pair disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope paused at the opening of the cave.   
  
"You want me to go in with you?"  
  
The muse smiled. "No, Adonis, I'll be ok. This is something I have to do on my own." She placed a hand on his cheek. "But thanks for offering." With that, she turned and entered the misty opening.  
  
Vapors rose from an opening in the rock, their swirling partially concealing the priestess seated upon the tripod. Calliope knelt before the oracle. "Pythia of Delphi, priestess of the Oracle and voice of Apollo, I am your supplicant. I seek your help. Will you hear my questions?"  
  
The Pythia murmured something. A priest stepped forward. "Speak, child, tell your tale and she will help you as she can."  
  
Calliope nodded her head. "Thank you." Taking a deep breath, she began her story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...so you see, the only way I can save her is to let the magic of the Underground claim her, but I won't do that. I can't!" she said fiercely, biting back tears. "I can't do that to her. Surely there must be some other way! Jareth said something about a mirror that shows the true heart, but I don't know what that is or where to find it. Adonis is going to try and lure her away from Thorne, but I don't think that will work anymore. His hold over her is stronger now. He's gotten inside her somehow, and changed her." Her voice broke. "What am I going to do? There has to be some way to get her back!"  
  
The temple was silent for a moment, then the Pythia began to speak. A priest stepped forward to translate:  
  
"Power of evil, no matter how dark and strong  
In the light of pure heart can never survive long.  
The spark of truth still lies buried, the fires still burn.  
In front of your eyes lies the truth for which you yearn.  
Long after the looking glass has shattered and fell,  
Magic to fight magic remains strong, remains well.  
A claim has been staked where no such claim should be:  
Where the power runs deep and the magic runs free."  
With a slight bow of his head, the priest stepped back. Calliope silently rose and exited the temple. Adonis was pacing outside. He stopped when she emerged. "Well?"  
  
Calliope winced. "They always said she was cryptic. Now I've got firsthand evidence." With a sigh, she set her shoulders. "Come on, then. Let's get going."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope reappeared at the castle just as Jareth and Stephan entered the great hall. Stephan immediately rushed over to her. "Anything?" he asked, in a voice filled with desperation.  
  
Calliope shook her head. "Nothing concrete, but I've got an idea." She motioned to the man behind her. "Adonis, you're a part of this too, join the huddle. I've got another plan." She chose to ignore the gentle snort from the Goblin King as she elaborated on her idea. "I've enchanted a mirror with a simple truth spell. It might work, it might not, but at least it will buy us some time. Adonis here will use his, er, talents to convince Caillean to look into it. After that, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." She shot an uneasy glance at the doors behind them. "I suppose we may as well go in."  
  
As Stephan and Adonis started ahead, Calliope caught Jareth's hand. "Jareth, I know you're worried, but we'll get through this. I promise you, we'll get her back."  
  
He looked at her coldly. "Are you so sure?" The hand in hers clenched. "He couldn't have taken control of her like that unless she were willing. It could be she doesn't want to come back." With that, he jerked his hand away and walked into the hall.  
  
She watched him stalk away and sighed. "You can lie with your eyes, Jareth." The muse shook her head. "But not with your hands. You don't believe that. You care for her too much to believe that. I'll get her back for you, I promise." she added silently as she stepped through the great doors and into the hall.  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Endgame

Chapter Five: Endgame  
  
The meal was pure torture. Caillean played the gracious hostess to a "T", doting on her guests. Thorne spent much of the meal either stroking her hand or grinning smugly at Jareth. There were many times it seemed the two would come to blows, but somehow Jareth stayed seated and Thorne stayed content enough to gloat.  
  
When the group adjourned to more a more comfortable setting for after dinner drinks, Adonis made his move, graciously offering his arm to Caillean. He complimented the castle, her dress, her skin... "But this hair, oh no." he complained playfully, running a flirtatious hand through it. "You shouldn't just leave it down like that. You have such a lovely neck, you should show it off. Here, let me show you." With a quick twist, he caught her hair up and piled it gracefully on top of her head. "Exquisite, simply exquisite. You must see." Turning to Calliope, he grinned. "My dearest muse, would you happen to have a mirror I could use?"  
  
Jareth, Stephan and Calliope exchanged quick glances. It was now or never. "Of course, silly. What girl would leave home without one?" With a wave of her hand, Calliope conjured up the enchanted hand mirror.  
  
While the muse looked over her shoulder, Adonis held the mirror in front of Caillean's face. "There now, you see? Isn't that much better?"  
  
Caillean giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh, it's lovely, just lovely. Don't you agree, Thorne darling?"  
  
The Daemon Lord peered over her other shoulder. "Beautiful, as always, my dear." He started to turn, but froze as something caught his eye. In the depths of Caillean's night dark eyes winked a flash of stormy gray.  
  
He snatched the mirror from the stunned Caillean and dashed it on the floor, shattering the glass. His eyes flashed as he faced his four opponents. "Very clever, aren't you. But did you really think your pitiful spells could possibly fight my power? She's mine, Jareth, for now and forever. We both know it's true." He pulled the red haired girl closer, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Enraged, Jareth started forward, only to be held back by his brother. Thorne laughed. "You poor fool, what can you possibly do? None of you have any power here."  
  
Only Calliope remained still, crouched on the floor by the broken mirror. "After the looking glass shatters...but what does it mean?" She looked up quickly at Caillean, who was watching her with an interested gaze. Black swirled with gray, it seemed the mirror's magic continued to work, if only slightly. She shook her head. "He only holds power over her unless the Underground claims her...." she trailed off, as a glimmer of an idea began to take shape. "A claim has been staked where no such claim should be where the power runs deep and the magic runs free..." Calliope jumped to her feet, eyes bright.   
  
"That's it!!"  
  
"What?" Stephan demanded as all eyes turned to the muse.  
  
Calliope turned and smiled at Jareth. "Isn't it true that Caillean is an official citizen of the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" He snapped.  
  
"And the magic of the underground flows through her."  
  
"Of course it does." Stephan added. "It flows through all of us."  
  
"A claim has been staked where no such claim should be..." She whispered to herself and looked over at Jareth. She was operating on a hunch, but it just might work. "Jareth." She turned to him matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss her."  
  
Jareth stared at her in stony, disbelieving silence.   
  
Thorne burst out laughing. "You think a mere kiss will revive her? My dear girl, this isn't a fairy tale. Do you think he is her Prince Charming to save the day?" He chuckled again.   
  
Calliope walked up to Jareth, ignoring Thorne's mirth. She addressed him in a low voice only he could hear. "Jareth. I think you can pull her out of it. Because she is of the labyrinth, there is enough magic in her to fight what Thorne has placed upon her. She can't do it on her own, but with your help..."  
  
"Why a kiss?" He demanded harshly.  
  
"Why not?" She retorted. "I don't think standing here and talking is going to get to her." She wasn't about to tell him the real reason, afraid that she could be wrong. The words of the Prophet turned over and over in her mind as she stared down the goblin king.  
  
**... The spark of truth still lies buried, the fires still burn.  
In front of your eyes lies the truth for which you yearn.... **  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can." She clenched her fists. "Are you going to leave her to him?"  
  
"Isn't that what she wants?"  
  
"You stupid man!" Calliope nearly growled. "Do you honestly think she does? Look in her eyes, that should tell you something." She pulled out a crystal and floated up until she was eye level with the Goblin King.  
  
She gazed into his blue eyes for a long moment, then whispered. "Go on, your majesty, show her *your* dreams, and maybe then she'll find her own." She held the crystal in front of his face, and then threw it towards Thorne, where it shattered in a cloud of black smoke. The smoke thickened, and began to circle around the Daemon Lord.  
  
She watched with bated breath as Jareth took the opportunity to run over and grab Caillean out of Thorne's grip.  
  
**...Long after the looking glass has shattered and fell,  
Magic to fight magic remains strong, remains well...**  
  
"What is he doing?" Stephan asked anxiously.   
  
Calliope shrugged.  
  
"Playing Prince Charming, I suppose."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth dragged Caillean a few more feet away from Thorne, then turned to her with a solemn face.   
  
"Caillean?"  
  
"Yes, my lord?" She looked up into his eyes and he saw the gray still swirling amongst the black of her eyes. "Is something wrong? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I had to... I...."  
  
"What have you done with my husband?"  
  
"Your husband?" He asked incredulously. "Your husband? He is most certainly NOT your husband."  
  
With that said, he kissed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Emotions clouded her mind, spinning her out of the gentle warmth of her dream. She didn't want to go now, it was so nice here....  
  
Then Caillean could feel the gentle presence of another mind on hers, as well as a warm pressure on her lips. This mind was more comforting than her previous dream, full of warm thoughts and delightful sensations.   
  
She relaxed into the new feeling, pushing away the old as she sighed and merged with the new mind, sharing in the dream.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thorne looked on in anger.  
  
It was working.  
  
Damn Jareth, he was winning again.  
  
Slowly, but surely, he felt her slipping away from him, into the embrace of the Goblin King. There was no hope for him now, not now.  
  
But perhaps tomorrow, or the next day, things would be different.  
  
And then, he would be ready.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calliope looked away from Jareth and Caillean to where Thorne stood. She froze as he met her gaze, pure evil emanating from him.   
  
Then, he smiled, dark and menacing.  
  
"Sweet Dreams" he mouthed.  
  
Then disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stephan watched in complete shock as his brother kissed Caillean. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother that involved with a woman. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother even touch a woman, much less, well...  
  
This.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At first he felt her struggle, then, as the muse had told him, he showed her his dreams. He opened up his mind and soul to the woman in his arms, and amazingly, she responded. Slowly, she began to lean into him, to share in his dream...  
  
To kiss him back...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seems like we should."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"I just hope it isn't catching!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Caillean heard it.  
  
The distinctive shriek that she associated with Calliope's laughter. Where was she? What was she doing? There were arms around her someone was kissing her... oh no, not that man, Thorne.... That's what the danger was...but how was she thinking with her own thoughts? And why was Calliope laughing?  
  
That was when she opened her eyes.  
  
The color that met her was blue, not green.  
  
"Jareth?!?"  
  
Breaking his hold on her arms, she took an involuntary step back. Several emotions chased each other across her face in quick succession. Strangely enough, desire was one of them. Caillean shook her head to clear it. "What were you ... we ... what the hell just happened?!?"  
  
Because his emotions were still swirling dangerously close to the surface and because he was experiencing a strong urge to take the redhead back in his arms and kiss her until she could barely stand --let alone talk-- Jareth also took a step back. "I do believe that was what is commonly referred to as a kiss."  
  
Caillean shot the Goblin King an evil look. "Yes, I got that much, thank you. But why were we doing... that?" The distinctive fire was back in Caillean's gray eyes. Jareth decided strategic retreat was in order.  
  
"It was her idea." He pointed over to the right.  
  
"Oh, really?" Caillean transferred her gaze to the muse. "Calliope?"  
  
The muse held up a hand. "I can explain, Caillean."  
  
Grey eyes narrowed. "Then I suggest you do so. Now."  
  
Calliope looked around. All eyes seemed to be focused on her. "Um, let's go talk about this in private." With a wave of her hand, the muse conjured up a crystal. "Why don't you boys head back to the castle and start cooking that breakfast you promised us?" And with that, the two girls disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, good heavens, I missed a lot. I had no idea." Caillean ran a hand through her hair. "Poor Jareth. He was only trying to help and just about tore his head off."  
  
Calliope laughed and patted her friend's shoulder. "I don't think you have much to worry about. You've had a very traumatic morning. It's only natural that you should be a little shook up. I'm sure Jareth isn't taking it personally. Besides," she added, looking at the red-haired girl out of the corner of her eye, "he was probably too busy trying not to jump you to notice much of anything else."  
  
Caillean sat up with a start. "I beg your pardon?!"  
  
"Oh, come on now, Caillean. It's painfully obvious the man wants you."  
  
"Jareth? And me?!? Calliope, you've got to be kidding." She rolled her eyes. "That's absolutely ridiculous!"  
  
Now it was Calliope's turn to roll her eyes. "Ok, if that's true, then how come you got so upset over a little kiss, hmm?" The muse looked her friend squarely in the eyes. "I think Jareth's got feelings for you and, what's more, I think you've got feelings for him!"  
  
Caillean shook her head violently. "You're crazy!! I do not have feelings for Jareth! No, wait, I take that back, I do have feelings for him. Bad ones. The man is a constant nuisance, he's arrogant, annoying, cruel..." She trailed off. "Look, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starved, aren't you?"  
  
Calliope sighed and decided to let it go. "Yeah, let's eat." As her friend started down the low hill towards the goblin city, Calliope smiled. "Ah, young love. Such a beautiful thing."   
  
"I heard that!" Caillean called from up ahead.  
  
Smiling, Calliope started down the hill after Caillean.  
  
"You know Caillean, we do still have to finish the labyrinth."  
  
The redhead stopped. "You're right." For a moment she stood in silence, then smiled.  
  
"Calliope, how well can you use those crystals?"  
FIN  



End file.
